Caged Juju
Caged Juju was a Juju introduced in Tak and the Power of Juju (Game). One of the biggest questions in the Series is, why is he in the cage? It is never explained, but it is likely that he commited some kind of crime, and he was sentenced for 10,000 years in the cage. Another question is, Is he harmful or harmless? He has shown both, but he has had a few bouts of rage. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. Appearance Caged Juju is a big Juju, with sharp fangs and claws. His body is entirely pink, and he has green eyes with red pupils. He also has long horns, similar to a Ram, which he is probably based off. He also has a british accent, and talks in a harmless way. Tak and the Power of Juju In the original game, Tak must get 100 Yorbels. To do this he goes through many places, one of which is Upper Tree Village. As he gets extremely deep, he gets to a point where he is in a room with a Juju Shrine, a tree, and there is a large wooden barrier blocking the way. When Tak gets the Tiki, he summons the Caged Juju. The Juju says he will help if Tak can get the key next to his cage. Tak decides not to, and in a fit of rage, Caged Juju sends a fiery blast at Tak. Tak dodges, and the blast hits the tree. The Melon Tree became a Coconut Tree. Caged Juju disappears, and the coconuts can be used to break the barrier. Tak takes the Blimp to Mountain Top. On Mountain Top, Caged Juju is resummoned, where Tak asks for a Snowboard to go to Powder Canyon. But, he has a small request, Tak must get him some "Pets". He requires an Emu, Sheep, Rhino, and a Fish. Once this is accomplished, the Caged Juju gives Tak a snowboard. Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams In the game, Tak crosses a chasm, but is knocked out by Woodies. When he awakes, he is in the holding cell of the Gloomleaf Arena. Here is also Caged Juju. When Tak asks for a Lift Key, Caged Juju says that Tak must guess what is in his box. After minutes of guessing, Tak says that the box is empty, which the Juju says, "no". After arguing, he empties his box, it is revealed that Lok is in the box. Lok grabs the key and they leave. Tak: The Great Juju Challenge While Tak and Lok compete in The Great Juju Challenge, Caged Juju gives them more power to help them. Besides this, he is seen in the background, and is also shown ordering a sheep stomach. Tak: Mojo Mistake In Mojo Mistake, Caged Juju appears in the Bizaar. He has a dodgeball type mini-game which must be completed to advance. For the first time, Caged Juju is out of his cage. Gallery CagedJujuTak1.png|Caged Juju as seen in the first game. CagedJujuTak2.png|Caged Juju as seen in Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams. CagedJujuTak3.png|Caged Juju as seen in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge. Trivia *Strangely, Concept Art in Tak: The Great Juju Challenge, Caged Juju is not shown in his cage. Appearances *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Game)'' *''Tak 2: The Staff of Dreams'' *''Tak: The Great Juju Challenge'' *''Tak and the Power of Juju (Television Series)'' *''Tak: Mojo Mistake'' Category:Juju Category:Characters